snswmitfandomcom-20200214-history
SNS-067 - The wendidoge
Item #: SNS-067 Object class: Apad Socks nickel saving The SNS-067-1 instance currently in containment must be given 5 feet pics a day in order to stabilize its mood and ensure the safety of the interviewer. Under no circumstances can any researcher assigned to SNS-067-1 interact with it for prolonged amounts of time. Personnel must be transferred each month in order to prevent the development of a foot fetish. All calls and transmissions near New york must be monitored for reports of strange creatures or feet-less corpses. Re-team 009 "The Retards" must be dispatched immediately to eliminate any SNS-067 instance by shooting its feet off. Re-team-9 is prohibited from talking to any SNS-067-1 instance. Description Formerly known as the "Abomination" SNS-067 is a horribly misshapen and humanoid version of normal doge beings, albeit there are several variations rumored to exist besides the one currently contained by the group. All humanoid instances of SNS-067 will be referred to as SNS-067-1, and the rumored "grasshopper" variant is SNS-067-2, SNS-067 has been known to harass female Researchers to get it out of its containment Dr. Kyle has requested an SNS-067-2 instance to be captured and contained in order to confirm these accounts, see addendum 16/05/2019. Pending approval. Addendum Addendum 19/12/2018 Capture Following several reports of ape-like creatures wandering through the forest surrounding A place in a new york, an SNS-067-1 broke into a house at night and killed all 4 inhabitants. The attack was reported as a noise complaint by a neighbor who heard the screams and thought the victims where engaging in hardcore CBT again. When a police officer arrived to the scene, SNS-067-1 had already eaten all of the inhabitants' feet and was staring at the entrance. The officer opened fire on SNS-067-1 and angered it, resulting in his death. Shortly after the call was intercepted, Re-team-009 "The Retards" was dispatched in order to see if the accident was related to the reports of strange creatures made over the last weeks. Re-team 9 managed to talk to SNS-067-1, who followed all instructions after offering his compliance in exchange for several feet pics possessed by a member of 009. It is currently unknown how SNS-067-1 knew that a member of 009 had 1 GB of low quality feet pics in her cellphone. 16/05/2019 Notes by Dr. Kyle concerning the capture of an SNS-067-2 instance By now I'm sure we have all heard the rumors about the way these things reproduce. Given the fact that sightings have dramatically increased over the last few months, it is imperative that we confirm whether or not they can reproduce. Failure to do so may result in an RN-Class event.In order to confirm this, I formally request the capture of an SNS-067-2 instance and temporary exemption from standard ethical procedures regarding experimentation with Designation-S test subjects. Addendum 12/1/2019-16/1/2019 Dr. Bore's notes: Agent Expunged After conducting several interviews with SNS-067, Dr. Bore became attached to SNS-067 and stopped following proper security protocols. This eventually led to her consenting to SNS-067 Tearing off her feet. Dr. Bore survived the attack and is currently being monitored by medical personnel. Not much progress was made by Dr. Bore after she began leading the investigation. However, we now know that not only does SNS-067 seem to have influence over anyone who has a foot fetish, it also has the ability to make anyone develop a foot fetish regardless of previous distaste for them. As prolonged exposure to SNS-067 is guaranteed to eventually led to SNS-067 eating the researcher's feet, it is advised that a different individual be assigned to SNS-067 every month, said individual must not possess a foot fetish. Visit SNS-067 - The wendidoge/possible specimens Category:Apad Category:Uncontained Category:Medium Containment Category:World ending Category:Violent